


Apartment 4B

by RoseCriss



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Christmas, M/M, Neighbors, Prompt #13, Seblaine Holiday Extravaganza, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCriss/pseuds/RoseCriss
Summary: This certainly wasn’t the way he had imagined his Christmas decorating day to go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey everyone! Like my first published work here, this one is also not new - it was written for a Seblaine Christmas event on tumblr back in 2014.**   
>  **I'm not a native speaker, so I apologize in advance for any/all mistakes throughout the story!**
> 
> **(Old A.N) This was written for Seblaine Holiday Extravaganza. If whoever prompted this is reading, I’d love to hear what you think! Hopefully it isn’t too much of a disappointment ^^’**   
>  **I want to thank Karen (TiburonWriter) for taking the time to Beta this for me. :)**

Christmas. A simple word, yet it means so much to Blaine.

It really wasn’t about the presents, which doesn’t mean he didn’t like to receive and give them, but there was something about it, something he couldn’t quite figure out, that made Christmas so appealing to him. Appealing is an understatement; Blaine irradiated happiness and excitement as soon as the first decorations started appearing in the stores he passes by on his way to college. People looked at him weirdly when he stopped to fully appreciate every store window, as if looking at a famous painting, and he couldn’t help the grin that involuntarily creeped across his face and remained there for the whole day. His friends started to get annoyed by his euphoric behavior, not understanding how he could be so happy during exam season.

That’s probably why no one had wanted to help him decorate his apartment. He had asked Sam, Tina and Santana to help him out. Sam had mumbled something about babysitting his siblings; Tina, something about a special Christmas massage. At least Santana was honest, even if a bit too straightforward, as usual.

“I ain’t got time for your Childish Christmas Extravaganza, Hobbit. Go ask Trouty Mouth, maybe he can help you polish all the ornaments at once, with his crazy huge lips. It would save you a lot of time!” she had said, with a sly smile.

Blaine didn’t mind, really. After choosing his Christmas playlist and blasting it out of his newly bought speakers, he started to decorate the place.

It was all going extremely well, until he got to the Christmas lights. He had forgotten to buy them when he had bought the rest of the ornaments, having been too distracted with the little cute Christmas bears he had found to put on his tree. He had only noticed something was missing when he carried everything to the living room. As a result, he had had to run out of the house, almost forgetting his coat, to go buy some lights at the nearest store, afraid that they had run out of them. As he feared, the only lights they had left were a small set of white lights, in a slightly damaged box. He tried other stores around his neighborhood, but they had completely run out of tree lights.

However, Blaine wasn’t about to give up. He went back to the first store, hoping they’d still have the box of lights he had seen; his prayers were answered - the small box was still there. He bought it and quickly went back to his apartment.

With his rush to get back to his holiday activities, he almost ran over a guy on his way inside the apartment building. The guy, about his age, was carrying a couple of bags, which fell when they collided.

“I’m so sorry!” Blaine quickly said, head down, trying to gather the other guy’s bags.

“It’s fine,” the guy muttered, picking up the remaining bags from the floor. “Just watch out where you’re going next time,” he said, getting up from the squatting position he was in.

Blaine also got up, meeting the other boy’s eyes for the first time since the impact. They were of a deep emerald green, completely mesmerizing Blaine.

Noticing he was staring, the green-eyed guy cleared his throat. Blaine snapped out of his hypnosis and blushed.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine apologized again, handing him his bags. “If anything’s broken just let me know, I’ll pay for it,” he offered.

The guy couldn’t help but chuckle at Blaine’s obvious embarrassment.

“It’s fine, there’s nothing breakable in there,” he assured. “Sebastian Smythe,” he introduced himself, extending his hand to Blaine.

Blaine was a little taken aback by Sebastian’s sudden change of mood.

“B-Blaine Anderson,” he said, extending his hand as well. “I live in 5B,” Blaine offered, cursing himself for being so forward. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow.

“Well, I’ll be sure to go knock on your door if I’m ever invited to participate in a human bowling tournament,” he said, with a smirk. “You’d certainly be a great asset to my team.” Blaine chuckled, blushing a bit.

“Again, I’m really sorry,” he apologized, once more. “I hope you have a Merry Christmas!” Blaine added, beaming. Sebastian hesitated, but nodded.

“You too,” he offered, and headed towards the front door.

Blaine started towards the stairs, having decided it was his best option not to gain a lot of weight with all the desserts he’d be eating during the holidays.

“Oh and Blaine?” Sebastian called, making the other turn around. “You really shouldn’t be wearing those holiday pants…” he said, eyeing Blaine’s red pants with little green Christmas trees all over. “It’s unfair for Santa, since he won’t be able to fulfill all requests for your killer ass,” he finished, smirking, before opening the door and exiting the building.

Blaine’s cheeks turned a dark shade of red and he opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He was astonished at the guy’s boldness, not sure what to think. Turning around, he spent the time it took to climb all the steps to his apartment trying to figure out what was Sebastian’s deal. Besides Santana, he didn’t know anyone capable of such straightforwardness.

When Blaine finally reached his door, he had decided not to think about it anymore; he’d probably never see him again anyway, since he was most likely visiting one of his neighbors. Unlocking the door, he entered his apartment and went straight to the living room, so he could finally finish decorating his tree.

It was hard work, but he managed to untangle the lights and place them on the tree, in less than two hours. He had just finished plugging them in, making his Christmas tree come to life, when his phone rang. He saw it was Santana, so he picked up.

“You better be that bushy haired tiny guy crossing the street, Dwarf!” Santana yelled, as soon as he picked up.

“What?” Blaine asked, confused.

“You were supposed to meet me at the mall, to help me pick Brittany’s present, remember?!” She said, with the tone of voice Blaine knew she used when she was about to blow up. “And that was two hours ago, Hobbit!”

“Oh my God, I’m really sorry Santana!” he apologized, something that was starting to become a habit that day. “I had a hard time with the lights for my tree so I’ve completely forgotten about it!”

“You better move that perfectly round ass of yours and be here in five minutes, or else I won’t be held responsible for anything Snixx does,” she said, hanging up the phone.

Blaine quickly grabbed his keys, cellphone and wallet and ran out of the door, locking it behind him.

Helping Santana buying Brittany’s gift proved to be much harder than he had thought, as Santana was terribly picky, especially when it came to her girlfriend. They had been looking for three hours when she finally decided to buy the first gift Blaine had suggested.

“I suggested that one three hours ago, and you said it was, and I quote, ‘too lamely gay, even for you, Pretty Pony!’” Blaine said, sighing. He loved Christmas and he loved shopping, but doing it with Santana was proving to be exhausting.

“Well, I changed my mind,” she simply said, while they waited for the cashier to wrap it. She looked at her watch. “Oh look, it’s almost ten! Should have known better than to bring you to help me,” she said, teasing him.

Blaine sighed, but couldn’t help a smile.

“You’re welcome, Santana,” he said, as they left the store. His stomach growled. “I should go; I still have to wrap some gifts so I can put them under my tree,” Blaine said, with a grin.

Santana rolled her eyes. “There better be a good one for me, Hobbit,” she said, and kissed his cheek, turning to walk back to her car.

Blaine had taken the subway, so he wouldn’t waste time on traffic jams. After what seemed the longest subway ride ever, he was finally reaching his block. As he got closer, he saw a strange reddish light coming from his apartment building. One of his neighbors had set up exterior Christmas lights, he guessed, happy that someone else was decorating their apartment as well. On his building, no one shared his excitement for Christmas. Well, no one except the nice lady that used to live on 4B, but she had moved out a couple of months ago. He hoped that whoever moved in would be as dedicated as she was to Christmas.

Getting a little closer, he noticed smoke coming from the same place. He was worried now, suspecting it were not Christmas lights, after all. He sped towards his apartment building and what he saw made him gasp in horror. His apartment was on fire.

Firemen were already working on putting out the fire, but he could still see raging flames taking over his home, through the window that once brought light to his carefully decorated living room. He was too in shock to do anything else other than stare at the horror playing in front of his eyes.

A fireman spotted him, guessing he was the owner of the apartment by the state of shock he was in.

“Are you Mr. Blaine Anderson?” he asked.

Blaine snapped out of his trance, noticing the fireman talking to him.

“I’m sorry, can you repeat?” he asked, a bit confused.

“I asked if your name is Blaine Anderson,” the fireman repeated, with a empathetic look.

Blaine nodded. “Yes, that’s me.”

“Well…” the fireman began. “As you can see, we’re still working on putting out the fire, but it will be out in no time,” he said, reassuringly.

Blaine sighed in relief to hear that at least the fire was under control. “How did it start?” he asked, worried. “Did it affect any other apartments?”

“We are not sure how it started yet, we’ll need to have a specialist come analyze the place after we finish. But we suspect it started with one of your Christmas light-bulbs short-circuiting,” he explained. “Did you unplug your Christmas lights before you left?” he asked. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Blaine tried to remember if he had. He had left in a hurry to meet Santana so that hadn’t even crossed his mind.

“I’m not sure if I did, I left in a hurry,” he admitted, embarrassed.

The fireman nodded. “I see,” he said. “Well, if it wasn’t for one of your neighbors, you’d probably have no apartment to come back to at all. He lives on the apartment right below yours, so he called us when he realized what was happening.”

Blaine nodded. “Thank you so much for your help,” he said and before he could ask who exactly had called them, two other firemen approached them.

“The fire is out. Luckily for you it didn’t consume the whole apartment, only the living room and part of the kitchen,” the tallest said. “It’s safe for you to go in and get some things but you should sleep at a relative’s house today, since we still need to bring a technician to evaluate if it’s safe for you to stay there without any need for major reparations to your apartment or the building.”

“We need you to fill in this form for us,” the other fireman said, handing him a couple of papers and a pen. “And we will call you as soon as we have any developments.”

Blaine nodded, still taken aback by the whole thing but relieved that there weren’t any major damages to the whole building. Still, he was freaking out a little bit at the money he would have to pay to restore his living room and kitchen, not to mention whatever he’d have to replace. He filled in the form as fast as we could and handed it to the firemen.

“Thank you so much for your help,” Blaine said, once more. “Can I go pick up some things now?”

The fireman who he handed the form to nodded. “Yes, we’ll keep in touch.”

Blaine made his way inside the building, ignoring all the prying eyes of the people that had gathered around to see the firemen in action.

Climbing the steps to the fifth floor, he was almost scared of what he’d find. As soon as he reached his doorway, he brought a hand to his mouth, taking in what was left of the burnt room. Where there once had been the tree he had so happily decorated that afternoon, now stood a pile of ashes, topped by a sticky substance - probably melted plastic from the ornaments. Stepping closer, Blaine reached for a tiny angel, only slightly burnt. That was the only ornament that had survived the fire. Getting up from the crouching position he was into, he looked around. He felt his heart tighten as he acknowledged all the damage around him.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear someone come in.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked, leaning against the doorway.

Blaine turned around, surprised to see Sebastian again.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine asked, ignoring the other’s question. Then it hit him. “Did I end up breaking something? Because if I did, I don’t think I’ll be able to pay for it right away,” he said, apologetically.

Sebastian walked towards Blaine. “No, you didn’t break anything,” he assured, a little amused. “I just came to check on you.”

Blaine’s eyebrows shot up in a surprised expression. “You did?” he asked, confused. “How did you know about the fire?”

“I was the one who called the firemen,” Sebastian said, with a small smile.

“What? But…The firemen said it was the person on 4B who called,” he said, his thoughts all muddled up.

Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “I live in 4B, Killer,” he said simply.

Blaine blushed at the nickname the other had given him. “Oh, I-I didn’t know that,” he said, cursing himself for his stupidity. “I had never seen you around before.”

“I’ve just moved in, I haven’t even finished unpacking my stuff,” Sebastian said. “But that’s probably due to my undeniable laziness when it comes to that kind of thing,” he smirked.

Blaine laughed and Sebastian smiled, happy he had managed to lighten up the shorter boy’s mood a little. As if on cue, Blaine’s laughter died down and he sighed, taking out his phone from his back pocket.

“I need to call someone, the firemen said I can’t stay here tonight,” he said, dialing Santana’s number.

Before he could press the call button, Sebastian gently grabbed his wrist, keeping him from concluding his action.

“You can stay at my apartment if you want, you’d be closer to yours,” he said, nonchalantly. “That way you could come up and check on the progress when you feel like.”

Blaine looked at Sebastian, not sure what to say. He’d love to know more about the mesmerizing guy, but that was also the thing - he didn’t know the first thing about him.

“Are you sure about that?” he asked, unsurely. “You barely know me.”

“By your looks, I’m pretty sure you’re not the boogieman,” Sebastian replied, playfully. “But now that you mention it… you could be a con artist, trying to seduce me to steal all my money. You certainly have the looks,” Sebastian said, with a smirk. “But don’t worry, I’ll sleep on the couch…unless you’d rather I didn’t,” he winked.

Blaine’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red and he looked down, embarrassed.

“Well, I’m not,” he said, still avoiding eye contact. “But I think I’m going to take you up on that offer, I’d really like to keep a close eye on how things go with my apartment,” he looked up, still a bit uneasy.

Sebastian laughed. “Great. Do you need help picking up your things?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah,” he said, and walked out of the place that once was his living room. He stepped into his bedroom, Sebastian following him.

“Can you help me get my bag?” he asked a bit embarrassed, gesturing towards the top of his closet, where he couldn’t reach without the aid of a step stool.

Sebastian smirked. “Are you trying to get a better view of my ass? Because all you have to do is ask,” he teased as he reached for the bag.

Blaine’s cheeks flushed, but he felt a warming sensation crawl inside his chest. He was about to spend the night at the apartment of a guy he had just met, but that he ached to know more about. There was just something about this playful guy that triggered his almost inexistent reckless side, and he was more than fine with it.

This certainly wasn’t the way he had imagined his Christmas decorating day to go.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading! ^.^ I'm more than happy to hear what you thought, even if it's not a compliment!**


End file.
